minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cipher Village
About = Cipher the Whiteman is a white entity who roams the world of Minecraft. He has a black eye and a red eye. Cipher has the ability to disrupt anything in his viewpoint, teleport to any existing place he thinks of, use telepathy, turn invisible, use unusually fast speed, fly, and be immortal. Cipher is very unpredictable, so do not make any moves or turns that might hit him, otherwise, he can counter it. Cipher is an experienced fighter, while it remains unknown how this is possible. Signs of his presence are trees randomly being ignited and unusually tall trees. So the following is a story about Cipher and the terror he causes in someone's world. Now sit down, kick back, and enjoy reading! |-| 1 = I have heard things about a creature roaming about called Cipher. People are always saying things about how they encountered him and stuff. I never believed them until a night came like no other. Anyways, my name is Jackson. In my village, I am apart of the Village Protection Team. I have seen some weird things myself, like Endermen fighting each other and ghasts crashing to the ground, but nothing like a night where I was on patrol with my friend, Jon. We were waiting out in the cold, misty air to see if any enemies would pop up. But nothing did, and we were standing around like wolves waiting for mutton, and eventually, Jon began falling asleep. So I kept looking out until I saw something that caught my eye. It was no Enderman or ghast, not even a zombie. It was a white figure, one eye black, one eye red, standing around on a grass path watching me. Like any idiot would do, I got closer to him, but the ground started shaking and he disappeared. I was stayed in my position, wondering what Cipher was doing just standing around watching me. A short period later, I woke up Jon. I told about seeing Cipher. Jon just claimed that I was probably hallucinating because I had not slept in days, and I told him that I am not. But he just said that I need to be on the lookout for real enemies, which infuriated me. He was not a hallucination. Cipher was right there, watching me. And I decided I was going to have to tell the other villagers. The next morning at breakfast I decided to share my story about Cipher with the other village patrollers. They all laughed at me and said that I must be crazy to think that he exists. One of them even yelled, "This dummy believes in the Whiteman!" I was so annoyed, yet so angry. I told them to shut up, and I didn't even finish my apples and water. I just stood and left them, angry. I went to my house and grabbed my book and quill, and I began writing about the events of this morning and how stupid others must be to think that Cipher is fake. I actually saw him watch me. That feeling was no hallucination or mental problem. He was real. And as soon as I was gone, the patrol leader, Sir Matt, called a few of my teammates and me to be on lookout again. Quite honestly, I was just looking out for Cipher. I was watching and watching for a few minutes, and then I realized that my teammates, Rick and Ben, were fighting a slime, but they finished before I could even pull out my iron sword. My friends chewed me out for being so stupid, and said that they were going to report me to Sir Matt, and I was angry at them. Being on the lookout Cipher is way more important than fighting some stupid slime. Sir Matt called me into his house a few hours afterward. He said that I was too distracted and that I cannot be a patroller if I was going to be standing around not helping. He dropped my rank from junior to amateur. My beloved iron sword was replaced with an awful wooden one. I put on my leather tunic and went back out, not to be on patrol, but just to take a walk out in the breeze as the bright sun lowered itself before my eyes. But I saw the white figure again. It was Cipher the Whiteman, and he was looking right at me. I heard him softly say, "Turn back. Now." I froze, my mouth agape, as Cipher began hovering in my direction. He the disappeared like magic and I saw a white cloud in his position. I felt like yelling at him to come back. But that would be pointless. I just decided to document this and keep to myself, because I knew that no one would believe me. |-| 2 = I tried to sleep last night, but I just kept imagining Cipher. And when I did fall asleep, he was in my dream, trying to hurt me, yelling all sorts of chants, and making me slow down to the point where a turtle would pass by me like an ocelot. I skipped breakfast, and I have just been writing in my book. About an hour later, Sir Matt came into my house, telling me it was patrol time. I yelled "NO!" at him. Right after that, Sir Matt said I had to because it was my job and that I would have no diamonds or emeralds without it. I told him that I have decided that I should get another job, and he told me to return my weapons and my leather clothes, but I honestly didn't care. As time passed, I was looking for opportunities to get diamonds and emeralds, and kept thinking about Cipher the Whiteman. But then I saw him again. This time, he was hitting Sir Matt. Then Sir Matt screamed and fell to the ground, and I realized blood was leaking from his nose. And I came to the conclusion that Cipher had killed Sir Matt. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled furiously. "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN!" "Welcome to hell," Cipher said. I began sliding forward, and I was panicking. I was basically being dragged around by this creep, and it was even hard for me to understand why. Cipher just kept chanting a bunch of weird sounds, and then he yelled, "Time is ticking." I suddenly felt dizzy, and I crashed to the ground, my right arm bleeding. And I could not tell what was happening. I passed out, and right afterward I wound up waking up in my house, screaming. Sir Matt opened the door in response to my shriek, rushing over to me. For once, he actually seemed to have a heart, but I went down the wrong path and basically pushed him away. "Are you okay?" Sir Matt asked. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. "I DO NOT NEED RUDE PEOPLE LIKE YOU ATTEMPTING TO COMFORT ME! WHAT SHALL NEXT, ARE YOU GOING TO LOWER MY LIFE RANK TO IDIOT AND KICK ME OUT OF THE VILLAGE?! JUST GET! THE! GOD! DAMN! HELL! OUT! NOWWWWW!" Sir Matt stayed silent as he exited angrily. But after his departure, I began hearing an unusual sizzle. Like someone had ignited a TNT and it was about to explode. I got really freaked out, and prayed for this all to go away. But unfortunately, it did not. And the TNT exploded. I watched as a part of my house burned up, and I was thrown to a wall by the explosive impact. I had a burned arm, and I was bleeding from my nose. I then watched Cipher emerge from the fire, his eyes both red this time. He then came forward again, lowering himself and coming to me. He then began speaking. "You villagers... your kind is so stupid, so arrogant... I should kill each and every one of you. By the sunrise of tomorrow, you will be gone from this world." "No... never," I said. "Then die." I then collapsed, shaking. But I got right back up. "Dumbass Whiteman," I say to him. "I get back up." I then punched Cipher and throw him at a wall. Cipher stands back up, running at an usually fast momentum to me, and punched me. I went flying out of a hole in a wall, out onto the grass path. Some villagers started questioning what I was doing out on the ground. Cipher then disappeared, and following that action I felt an unknown punch in my back and a kick in my stomach. "Jackson, it is time for humanity to suffer," Cipher said. He slapped me down. "Tonight you are in endangerment." He kicked my back while I was down. I rolled, trying to get up, but I my legs hurt too much. I saw Cipher stare at the rest of the village, and the ground began too rumble beneath me. I saw parts of the village crumble, and then it exploded like TNT. I hit my head on the ground so hard, I blacked out. |-| 3 = In the fires of the village were hurt civilians, but honestly I tried to warn them. They should have believed me. Everybody was hurt in some sort of way. Ten villagers died, even including the children. And all anybody could do was pray as the scorching flames rose into the starry sky of the night, and maybe try to heal. But too many people were dying, and I heard one of them tell me that they were sorry for denying Cipher's existence. Then i sort of went crazy. "I TRIED TO TELL YOU ALL, BUT NO! YOU WERE ALL LIKE, 'CIPHER THE WHITEMAN IS NOT REAL'. AND LOOK WHERE IN BLAZES THAT HAS GOTTEN US! DEAD CHILDREN, BADLY INJURED CIVILIANS, AND THAT IS BECAUSE NOBODY FOUGHT. BUT WE SHALL BUILD A BETTER VILLAGE OUT OF THE SCRAPS OF THIS ONE!" All the villagers looked at each other and nodded. And we came to an agreement to make an attempt to find Cipher and kill him. So all adults of the village got their armor and weapons, and we split into teams to find him. And so were slashing through vines, going into the forest, before we made it to a wizened desert land. And unexpectedly, one of our men just passed out. But then I saw Cipher in his place. "JACKSON," he said. "I thought you were done," I say. "I never am." "NOW!" two of my teammates yell. I leaped into the air and, with all my might, stabbed Cipher's head with an iron sword. But he just healed from it. He then raised himself into the sky and somehow caused lightning to strike a villager. "DAMN," someone said. Cipher then made some kind of disruption, and I fell to the ground, and my vision was awfully blurry. I was too weak to stand, and I could not even feel my legs. I could just move my torso and my arms. I had been '''paralyzed'.'' "Now I am done," Cipher said. I looked around, noticing all my teammates on the ground, bloody and some even dead. And I was going to be stuck there for a while, if not on the ground forever. But unfortunately, nobody came for a while. |-| 4 = By the time help arrived, the sun was high, and I was dragged back to the village. And when I got home, I was feeling utterly beaten. After I was put on a bed to rest, I looked down and realized that my legs were enveloped with blood. I was so unsure of survival, I began waiting for my death to arrive. But instead, I was questionably alive. It was like a miracle happened to my bashed legs. I actually got out of bed and stood up straight, walking over to the window to get myself a quick glimpse of what was happening outside. I was seeing too many dead villagers, and the only living ones were Stanford and Martha, the two who carried me back. We were inconsolable, and it we lost most of what we had. We just stayed together, thinking of what to do and how things could all be fixed. And all things good had disappeared from our reach, and I decided to accept the depressing truth. We lost. And it was everyone else's faults. The village required threat protection, but nobody protected us from Cipher. And this was the fight that could have been resolved. Cipher may be immortal, but we could have stopped him. But anyway, I am documenting this as I am recieving an attempt for medical help, and I know I am dying. I am injured and sick. So, I guess it is all over. Cipher is still out there, of course. He would never just leave his times of terror behind, but he is causing problems for even more villages now, still murdering people and endangering lives. But with all the power he has, he is a god, one who cannot be forgotten. Ever. Category:X-Inbox Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Fantasy